Gaia Isabella Bellamy
"My life had been torn between two people. My father the young handsome guitarist and my mother the young beautiful pianist. Nothing seemed to change her mind about my father. Even seeing him every weekend wasn't enough for my mother to see that he was normal." - Gaia Bellamy (Hazel Fever) Gaia Isabella Bellamy or Gaia Isabella Samuel: Daughter of Samantha Elizabeth Knuckles and Matthew James Bellamy . Wife to Xavier Samuel ''. ''Mother of Trish Trinity Samuel. Early History Gaia was born on September 8th, 2000 in the little town of La Plata. Where her mother grew up. Gaia had no friends, she really wasn't aloud anywhere because Sam was to afraid Child Services were going to take her away. When her mother got out of high school Gaia was already three and ready to start school. So when they moved to Pullman, Washington. Her mother enlisted her at Jefferson Elementary School which was right outside of Washington State's Campus. So Gaia had to walk to and from her mother's dorm room to get to school. While her mother studied, Gaia would sit in the dorm room and play with Sophie. Sophie later became Gaia's Godmother. After two years at Jefferson Elementary, Gaia had to leave when her mother got darfted onto the Liverpool team. When they came to England. Gaia fit in really great. She had the sweet little British accent and her father was Matthew Bellamy of Muse. Which really took it over bored with fitting in. Gaia was popular in school. She never had experienced this in her old school. She really was shocked. Later on in life when her mother married. She had a step-sister and a step-brother. The step-sister Stella was the evilist. Stella was the same age as Gaia. What ever friends Gaia had before were now gone because of her step sister. Only her friend Jaylin was left. Her step-brother Andrew was also a friend to her. He hid her from all the torment his sister threw at Gaia. When Gaia found out about her mother and father getting back together. She nearly jumped threw the roof at happiness. She kept the secret until Stella got it out of her. That was the day that Sam and Gaia left that house for good. Gaia had a very long relationship with Dominic. They were going to marry but after he had found out about her little fling with Xavier Samuel in Australia. They pulled off the engagment and the two split. She later married Xavier and had one beautiful daughter with him. Etymology Gaia's name means in Greek "Earth". She is said to have been named after the Greek Goddess Gaia because she had the same qualities as her. Physical Appearance Gaia is to have long wavy black hair. Her eyes are a sky blue with hints of grey. She is medium height and thin. She has a pale/tan mixture. Personality Gaia is said to be a very kind and caring person. She has from time to time showed her evil side. Gaia doesn't say much.But, she is very expressive with her artwork and poetry. Actting Career Gaia was in a few movies when she was young. But her biggest role was in the movie ''What's On The Other Side Of The Picket Fence ''as Gracie. In this role she had to be a small town girl who had just moved into the town and has no life. She is very timid and when she meets Tyler (played by Xavier Samuel), he turns her world upside down and the two fall in love. But after the two had become very intament one night. Gracie finds out that she is pregnant and leaves the little town of Bayfield, Queensland, Australia and runs to Yorkshire, England. Tyler finds her there working at a book store while she's still pregnant and the two live out the rest of there lives together. Gaia later became a golden globe award winning actress. She retired at fifty-eight. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Bellamy Family